


You Are My Brightest Burning Star

by gleefcll



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefcll/pseuds/gleefcll
Summary: “hotdog? you.. you’re here?”-after the orpheum performance, alex goes to find willie. also known as their reunion.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 96





	You Are My Brightest Burning Star

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from perfect harmony that was playing when i started writing the fic <3
> 
> also, this is my take on their reunion. if you think it could go differently, that's cool.
> 
> one more point - kudos and comment mean alot to me so if you wanna do that, you can ♥️

Some ghosts would probably be overjoyed that they were able to complete their life goals in the afterlife. However, some ghosts were not Alex Mercer. Instead of being really excited after the Orpheum and hugging Julie, Alex was just anxious. On the surface, that didn’t seem very different from the boys’ everyday life. He basically walked around the world like a ticking time bomb of emotions. It had been three days since the Orpheum when the reason he had been extra anxious sunk into his brain. 

Willie.

Although the teen boy panicked about small things often, this was different. He could control this. He could go and find the skater. Nothing could stop him; well - almost nothing. The blond boy put his fanny pack on and went to exit the garage when Julie, Luke, and Reggie walked in. “Where are you going? We have band practice,” Julie questioned him, walking to the piano.

“And it’s raining dude. Whatever your doing can’t matter that much that your okay with getting you're hair wet and get embarrassed in the rain,” Luke replied.

Reggie laughed softly and walked over to his bass. “Don’t go and fix your amp.”

“I’m not you Reggie. And for the record Luke, what I’m going to do does matter enough,” 

Luke looked at the blond boy knowingly and set his guitar down. “Actually Julie, I wanted to show you some new songs I’ve been working on. Maybe we can try it out at band practice tomorrow,”

Alex smiled and nodded his head. “You’ll love it, Julie!” Before anyone could ask him any question, the blond boy poofed out of the studio.

“Where’s he going?” Julie questioned, standing up from the piano.

The guitar player nodded his head. “He’s going to find Willie. He’s been stressed about it since the Orpheum. The minute he said it mattered that much, I knew it was Willie. He just wants to make sure his fist love starts in a good way,”

“Who said he was in love with Willie?” Reggie questioned, “Because he certainly didn’t tell me.”

“Even I could tell and I never even met the skater or whatever he does,” Reggie mumbled something under his breath and poofed out of the studio. 

Alex smiled softly and looked around the park where he and the guys had found Willie when they had been looking for him the first time. Although it was raining, Alex had high hopes that the ghost would be here anyway, no matter the weather. Luckily for the blond boy, he was correct. Wilie was on his skateboard going up and down the road even though it was pouring down rain. The drummer wasn’t able to form words or walk toward him, so he just leaned against a tree and watched Willie from a distance. He closed his eyes slowly and soon, he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Hotdog? You.. you’re here?” Before Alex could open his eyes, he immediately knew who it was. The boy’s smooth voice and the way he spoke that nickname. Even though Alex wasn’t a fan of the nickname, he didn’t feel comfortable enough with telling Willie off. 

“Willie! Hey,” The blond boy said, waking himself up, “I figured you would be here,”

The skater smiled and nodded. “You - you - came and found me?” Alex nodded and wrapped his arms around Willie. “I.. I thought you crossed over.” 

Alex shook his head. “I didn’t - well - we didn’t. I came back to you.”

“You.. you came back to me.” He repeated, shoving his face in Alex’s shoulder.

“Of course I did. Your important to me Willie, I would never abandon you. No matter what you did or what happens between you and the band. I’ll always come back to you.”

Willie smiled and whipped tears from his eyes. “I thought I lost you. I just kept thinking about all the things I wanted to tell you, all the moments I wanted to share with you.”

“What.. what were they?” 

The skater’s expression softened. “That I like you. I feel lonely without you. That no matter what, I’ll always care about you and I’ll always hope that you are okay and will always do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy,”

Alex smiled softly. “That’s all I wanted to hear.” 

Willie paused and lifted his hands up to Alex’s cheeks and held them there. “Can I..” Alex nodded slowly and brought his hands down to Willie’s waist.

The skater closed the gap between the two boys slowly and softly. There was passion, and it was way more passion than Alex had ever expected. It felt Disney, far too Disney to actually be him - Alexander Mercer the guy that died in the year 1995. Willie inched away from Alex slowly and examined the facial expression he was making.

“That was way better than I ever imagined.” The blond boy said. The minute the words passed his lips, he regretted everything.

“Oh, so you’ve imagined our first kiss and didn’t do anything about it?” Alex smiled softly and liked their fingers together. For the first time since they died, Alex felt whole. Like the whole world was perfect.


End file.
